<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Making Me Feel Things; This is Gay! by GimmieGimmieGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564564">Stop Making Me Feel Things; This is Gay!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmieGimmieGalaxy/pseuds/GimmieGimmieGalaxy'>GimmieGimmieGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dick Figures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Blue, Blue Loves Pink, Blue and Red aren't childhood friends in this so they don't know each other yet, Blue has complicated feelings, Blue pouts all the damn time, Everyone in College, Gay Red, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maybe fluff, Red Loves Blue, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Supportive Pink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmieGimmieGalaxy/pseuds/GimmieGimmieGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Figures Soulmate AU with angst, I don't know what else to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red (Dick Figures), Pink/Blue (Dick Figures)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Making Me Feel Things; This is Gay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life, Love and Spirituality. As tacky as it sounds, this world depends on it. This world revolves around the power of two connected souls. When these souls are together, their fate and future change in a way that extremely benefits both partners. The power these like-souls create is so spiritually powerful to one another, life has made it so it’s extremely easy for souls to find their partners. Once the body reaches its 18th birthday, the first words of their soulmate will appear on their left wrist. </p>
<p>Lucky for me, today is my 18th. And I, Blue, have a pretty great guess of whom my soulmate is! The girl who’s made my life a walking wonderland since she said her first three words to her, “Hey, are you okay?” Ms. Pink, herself. Yes, to some, it may seem weird to memorize the first word someone said to you, but in a world where words determine your one true love, wouldn’t you want to? No matter how much people judge me for it, I’d rather be happy having an idea of my future lover than being completely lost. </p>
<p>I got out of my uncomfortable bed and stretched my back. It’s almost like comforters for freshman are made of rocks and decorated with bland sheets. I got dressed as I’d do any other day, though, today, making sure I look somewhat put together and presentable.<br/>
Though there isn’t school today and there’s not really anything to do, I wanted to make sure that when I go confess my feelings (and my wrist) to Pink, I’d be the only handsome guy around. </p>
<p>Almost like clockwork, I got a text from Pink. </p>
<p>“Hey Blue! What’s up? I was wondering if you could meet me in the common room! I have a surprise for you! See you there!”</p>
<p>My heart warmed with excitement. She thought about me! I mean obviously, we’re soulmates! But, there’s a different kind of happiness knowing that the person you want to give the world wants to give you something back. </p>
<p>I made my way down the campus’ long winding stairs and passed through the similar looking dorms, until I was face to face with the common room. The doors were closed, which was somewhat nerve-wracking considering usually the doors are open when people are inside. </p>
<p>“Maybe… the surprise is really big,,,?” I talk to myself like an idiot. I grab onto the golden handle and open the big brown door. </p>
<p>Darkness. I was greeted the empty swallow of a dark room. </p>
<p>I feel panic and despair fill my heart as I stare at its void. Maybe she’s just late? Maybe she got lost? Who am I kidding…? I know it’s just because nothing I’ll do will ever be good<br/>
enough for her. I will never be good enou- </p>
<p>Suddenly, the bright lights flashed on.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday!” </p>
<p>Colorful streamers danced all around the walls of the room, complimented by the giant balloons that floated around. A pile of gifts stood in a corner of the room and a small<br/>
group of semi-familiar faces greeted me. </p>
<p>If relief was a person, I’m positive it would’ve looked like me. A dumb smile smeared across my face as I looked at the décor of the room. </p>
<p>“Wow! A birthday party? For me?” I gawked as I inched is way into the room. Never in my life have I had a birthday that had, well, actual people, even if these people aren’t actually my real friends and I bet only came because Pink told them to. Either way, fake friends are better than no friends when it comes to celebrating something like a birthday. I take my<br/>
time to gaze around the room. I get greeted by a bunch of semi-familiar faces, but there’s only one person I have any interest in seeing.  </p>
<p>“Blue!” A voice cried out to me. It was Pink! And wow wasn’t she gorgeous. Her silky auburn hair flowed down like a golden river just for it to tie up into a black scrucnhie. She wore a tight pink dress that hugged in all of the right places, and I mean ALL the right places. The perfect dress for the perfect girl. Oh, and she was also holding my cake as well. </p>
<p>“Happy 18th!” She smiled happily. </p>
<p>“Thanks Pink! Woah, you did all this?” I asked with amazement. I mean this was top notch party, almost pro worthy. </p>
<p>“I mean I did some.” Pink chuckled. “But I had some of the kids from the Design Club help me decorate. I hope you like it!” Pink smiled earnestly. She softly graze my arm with her hand before setting down my cake. I felt my body melt. </p>
<p>Alright Everyone!” Pink cheered out to the room. “It’s time for Blue to blow out his candles!” </p>
<p>As everyone gathered around the table and I, I felt my body heat up. After these horrid 30 seconds of me awkwardly smiling and pretending to enjoy the off-key singing, I can finally blow out my candles. I can finally check my wrist and see my soulmate’s words. Those beautiful 3 words “Hey, are you okay?” Pink’s first 3 words. Her words. My future girlfriend, future lover, my soulmate! Just 30 seconds are the only thing keeping me from the rest of my life! </p>
<p>“…Happy Birthday to You!” the crowd finishes and cheers in an uproar. </p>
<p>“Blow out the candles, Blue!” Pink cheered. </p>
<p>And I did. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and blew. </p>
<p>A beat. </p>
<p>The crowd cheers louder, as an indication for me to open my eyes and check the gifts. Not only the physical gifts, but the spiritual ones. Unable to wait another second, my eyes<br/>
shoot to my wrist. I read the black bold words written on my pale wrist. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“HEY”<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  Just… Hey.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written/posted anything in over a year. Low-key wrote this for you, Neil, since I have no other friends who are into dick figures and I'm low-key embarrassed about it. If I let you guys (aka my other friends) read this don't judge me please aidkjsakldj okay for the rest of y'all who are still into dick figures in 2020 I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>